eddsworldtbatffandomcom-20200214-history
Tord
Red Leader Tord, but he’s like.....proper f’ed up. Appearance Used to wear just a red hoodie, now wears a cluttered mess of what a commie weeb would think an army outfit would look like, with the red hoodie still under it all for some godforsaken reason. Now he wears some kind of sailor shirt thing with the collar shirt part sticking out of his red coat thing. The left side of his face is pretty messed up and scarred, and instead of just wearing an eyepatch or having a realistically messed up eye, instead of its completely dark black with one red pupil. Due to all the layers he's wearing, he probably smells like sweat constantly, which added to his gross torn up face is why Matt feels the constant urge to throw up while in his presence. He also wears a red cape, because of course he does. Having lost his left arm during the events of "The End", Tord now has a "sick" red and purple robot arm with a weird shoulder pad whateverthefuck thing that's also that slightly purple coming out of the left side, which looks like a tumor from out of fucking place it is. He also carries two minguns on each side, instead of on a belt or something because fuck you. Portrayal You know the phrase "Are you tired of being nice? don't you just wanna go apeshit?", this is Tords portrayal in this comic. Going off from his characterization from "The End", he doesn't give a single shit about any of his friends in the slightest. He doesn't just dislike Tom, he very hates him to a fucking T. He still likes guns, hentai, and communism I guess? He's also, very horny. Like he has materialized anime catgirls into reality and doesn't respect women enough to give them non "sexy" outfits for his army. Like, for fuck sakes the female army uniforms have short skirts and fucking long ass heel boots and what kind of fucking scientist wears a dress and pantyhoses for fuck sakes. Apparently Tord is also the definition of "Twisted Fucking Psychopath", because like I'm pretty sure the authors literality described him like that, like he keeps and kills clones of his friends because, it's totally not just an excuse for more blood and gore in this comic, combined with how Tord just kills random fucking people in his army like some sort of god damn idiot. This is also shown in how, even when he was a fucking toddler, he wanted to take over the world in some sort of fashion, because, god fuck Tord. Oh yeah, and he's also really good at building stuff. Trivia * "Tord loves what he’s achieved. " * Apparently, his parents were also both dictators, either that or that's just how Norwegians dress like * Cares about Edd, BUT NOT IN A GAY WAY IF YOU SHIP THOSE TWO FUCK YOU * Jax may or may not be self projecting themselves onto Tords characterization, because Tord in this comic would probably also go tell a kid to go jump off a bridge